Journey Of Darkness
by Fwee
Summary: [On Hold] Hate, anger and pain all drive him as a result of the tragedy all those years ago. He had forgotten, but now that he's remembered, maybe he could fulfill his promise. (Destiny's Key remake)
1. Chapter 1

  
  
**A/N:** Ok, this is pretty much a redone version of Destiny's Key (now deleted). I understood everyone's problems with the story and took them in, I agree that it was badly plotted. This was because it was an evil twist on my original 'good guy' story (never posted). I decided that since this would be quite different, right down to a totally original pokemon, therefore the new story. However one reviewer said that he started too late for his pokemon journey, I will keep his late start into the pokemon world, but explain it more clearly.  
  
So to sum it up, this story will only keep the key element of Takeo being dark, and cold hearted, but will be other wise changed. Therefore the new story altogether… ok?  
  
**Journey of Darkness**  
  
Prologue  
  
Takeo walked side by side with Shadow, and reminisced over his life, those many years ago, when a tragedy changed him into what he was…  
  
**5 years ago:  
**Takeo yawned and got up from his sleeping place in the grasses near route 101, he stretched his arms outward, and than swept his shaggy black hair from out of his eyes. He trod home, a grin on his face, he was happy, and not even Shea could ruin it for him. As he entered his house, he looked at his mother sitting behind the kitchen table. She looked at him, an angry look on her eyes.  
  
"Where have you been Takeo? You should have been studying!"  
  
"I just went out for a walk, no worries…"  
  
"A four hour walk!?"  
  
She pointed to the clock, it showed the time as 3:53pm.  
  
" Well, I fell asleep near route 101…"  
  
"You fell asleep! When you were supposed to be studying! I want you to become a great pokemon expert!"  
  
Takeo was angry now, and decided to rebut.  
  
"Exactly! That's what _you_ want! I don't want to become a bloody pokemon expert! I want to become a games designer!"  
  
"Takeo…"  
  
"You're always trying to rule my life! Leave me alone!"  
  
He stamped up to his room, and made sure to lock the door. 

=====  
  
He woke up the next morning, and quickly left the house before his parents could see him. He was still angry at his mother for trying to rule his life. Even though he really _did_ want to become a pokemon trainer, he had felt in the mood to bite back, and anyway, there's a limit on how much study you could do! They were always trying to tell him what to do…  
  
He decided to go see the professor for a pokemon, even though he was annoyed at his parents, he wasn't going to go out of his way to disobey them. He reached the lab an hour later than he was supposed to, but he never really expected for The Professor to run out of pokemon.  
  
Shea was there outside, gloating about her new pokemon.  
  
"Hey _Takeo_… I see your late like usual… _I_ got a Cyndaquil, they're rare. I heard grandfather has run out of pokemon... Hope you can get one Takeo."  
  
She laughed. Takeo ignored her, and walked inside the lab.   
  
"Professor, do you have a pokemon for me?"  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you Takeo… But you came too late, there are no pokemon left…"  
  
Takeo was shocked, his secret dream shattered.   
  
"There's always next year Takeo…"  
  
"Yeh… Thanks professor, I'll go now…"  
  
Takeo walked out, fighting the tears threatening to come out of his eyes. He had wanted this for a while, but he had to keep his emotions veiled, so no-one would know he actually wanted to be a trainer…  
  
"Hah! Look, Takeo didn't get his pokemon. It's what happens when you're late Takeo…"  
  
Takeo struggled to keep his emotions in check, he held up his head, and attempted an uncaring smirk.   
  
"I don't care anyway Shea…."  
  
He walked off to his place near route 101, he lied down, and let his tears run free. After a few minutes he had fallen asleep.  
  
=====  
  
When Takeo awoke, he smelt a burning smell, and he looked around and saw smoke in the air. In panic he ran to his house. As he came closer he saw a fire, which seemed to be where his house was! He hoped his parents had gotten out. He stopped in front of his burning home, and looked around in panic for his parents. The firefighters weren't here yet…  
  
Shea was standing nearby, an expression of sadness on her face…  
  
"I'm really sorry Takeo…"  
  
Takeo heard sirens, and saw from the corner of his eye the firefighters attempting to put out the fire. The burning house collapsed, and the fire fighters quickly managed to get the fire out.  
  
"Where are my parents!"  
  
"I'm sorry son…. They were in the house, the firefighters couldn't get them out without risking the lives of one of their men. They saw the fire was too far into the process…"  
  
Takeo kneeled in front of the steaming mass of wood, his hands covering his face, and his hair was casting a shadow upon his face. The people of the town left slowly, paying their condolences too Takeo. After they all had left, Takeo stood up, and walked dejectedly through the ruins of his home. He kicked away a piece of wood, and saw a red and white ball underneath. He kneeled and picked the ball up, he released the pokemon inside.  
  
A jet black wolf like pokemon appeared. He had streaks of blue through his fur, and had completely green eyes, with no pupils or whites. His fur was very thick, suggesting he was an ice pokemon. He had a line of short, sharp, ice blue spines behind each of his legs. However he was just a pup. Around his neck was a collar with a tag, Takeo knelt and read it.   
  
'Happy Birthday Takeo! Your father found this on one of his many travels, supposedly it's a whole new species!.'  
  
Takeo saw this and even more tears flowed down his cheeks. He had told his parents, effectively not to get him this present even when he would have wanted it so much. He would live out his parents, and his dream. He owed that much too them. His last words to his mother had been 'Leave me alone!'. He regretted ever getting angry with his parents… He hoped they knew that he still loved them. He would train, and become the best pokemon trainer he could be… In their honour…  
  
=====  
  
**Present:  
**  
Takeo had forgotten about his promise to be the best trainer out there. He had trained and studied, and slowly had forgotten about his promise. Only more reason to hate him self…   
  
"Shadow…. We're going to start _our_ journey today. The one I promised to do five years ago…"  
  
Shadow's eyes turned purple, reflecting his owner's determination.  
  
=====  
  
**A/N:** Thanks for the comment's on the previous story, a few people overlooked the dodgy storyline... So if you don't like _this_ one, tell me, right down to the nitpicking. So please review... And for some reason I'm still getting reviews from a deleted story... But it's probably because of the 24 hour thing...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter's dedicated to frozenblossom, for being the only reviewer of my last chapter...  
  
**Journey of Darkness  
  
**Chapter 1  
  
He stood in-front of the gym, Shadow next to him. The large oak doors opened, revealing a tired pokemon and his trainer leaving the gym. The doors didn't close once the boy left. Takeo took this as a sign to enter.  
  
The gym was fairly simple, It was a room which led to two more rooms and so on, Until the final doors all led to the same room. He remembered this place… This was his father's old gym. He bowed his head momentarily, he wondered what fool owned the gym now. He went through the door to his right. A teenager his age stood there holding a black and white ball in his hands.  
  
"I am a master of speed! See if you can dodge my fast pokemon's attacks!  
  
Takeo shook his head at the stupidity of the teenager, and motioned for Shadow to come forward, he had red eyes now, a symbol of battle readiness. The teenager pressed the button on his poke ball, and a Fearow appeared.  
  
"Fearow, drill peck!"  
  
The bird flew forward diving into Shadow, but he went straight through him, Fearow's eyes were wide as the after-image faded away.  
  
"Shadow, slash him..."  
  
The wolf pokemon leaped forward and slashed at the stunned Fearow. The bird fell back, with his wings wide, and its back to the ground. The teenager's eyes were threatening to bulge out of eye sockets. He returned the Fearow to the poke ball. He suddenly calmed down, and spoke.  
  
"Well-uh-done… Fearow's a hard opponent, but you won't be able to beat this one!"  
  
Takeo was confused, what did he mean by 'this one.' The teen threw the poke ball forward, and out came… Another Fearow! Takeo sweat dropped. This guy was an idiot.  
  
"Shadow, you know what to do." 

The pokemon nodded, and leapt at the second Fearow and bit its wing. The second Fearow was out with one hit as well. The trainer, with goggle eyes returned his pokemon to the ball, before promptly fainting. Takeo shook his head again at the guy's idiocy, and walked on.  
  
----------  
  
Soon he had reached the leader, it wasn't hard. Shadow still hadn't sustained one hit. He was starting to think he had trained him too much… The leader was only a few years older than him, and had a serious demeanour, his hair was short, but flat to his skull, and he had an average build.  
  
"I'll be more of a competition then my apprentices, so prepare to face my power."  
  
"Uh-huh, just release your pokemon, let's get on with it."  
  
The leader threw out a Beautifly, and once again, Takeo motioned Shadow forward. Shadow's eyes were their normal ice blue now; he had long found these battles boring.  
  
"Shadow, Ice beam!"  
  
The wolf pokemon, jetted a beam of ice from his mouth directly at the butterfly pokemon, the Beautifly dodged to the left, letting the ice hit the wall harmlessly. Takeo raised an eyebrow. Shadow's eyes became red, in realisation of a challenge.  
  
"Beautifly! Sleep powder!"  
  
The butterfly flapped its wings and shiny dust came down, about to land on Shadow.  
  
"Shadow! Move!"  
  
The wolf dodged to the right.  
  
"Shadow, leap upward, and crunch!"  
  
The wolf leapt off its hind legs, and attempted to bite the insect.  
  
"Dodge Beautifly! Dodge!"  
  
The insect attempted to move, but the wing's edge was bitten off anyway.  
  
"Now, Beautifly, while he's landing, Mega-Drain!"  
  
An orb of green flew toward the wolf, and took some health, and returned it back to Beautifly.  
  
" Shadow, Ice beam!"  
  
Shadow shot another beam of ice at the insect, this time hitting it.  
  
"Now while it's stunned, slash it!"  
  
He ran to the bug, which had now landed, and slashed it hard.  
  
"Beautifly! Whirlwind!"  
  
Shadow was caught up in the tornado of wind, and was yelping.  
  
"Ice beam again! The ground this time!"  
  
Shadow froze the ground, leaving a block of ice, only for it to be shredded up by the whirlwind. The gym leader smirked, while Take remained emotionless. The shards of ice were shot out by the whirlwind all around the tornado, slamming the Beautifly into the wall. The tornado subsided, and Shadow landed softly on the ground.  
  
"Beautifly, return!"  
  
The leader looked at his ball momentarily before offering to shake Takeo's hand. Takeo didn't accept, he snatched the gym badge off the leader, and walked out of the gym, Shadow following. He was stunned… Now he remembered that face… It was Takeo, the son of the old gym leader here. His mentor… He shook his head sadly, after so long, and Takeo still hadn't let it go. He hadn't known Takeo well, but he still remembered.  
  
----------  
  
She was remembering the night she became a trainer. She hadn't been a very pleasant person in those days. The night she became a trainer wasn't a happy one as it should've been. Takeo's parents had died that day, and he had left from the whole villages lives with a puppy in his arms. She wondered what had happened to him, she suspected he had probably died, he wasn't a very happy child initially, but that day brought sadness and guilt crashing down on his shoulders. Things like that gave older people then Takeo an initiative to commit suicide. She shook her head, she regretted ever being mean to him, she always had liked him, but she couldn't show it. Never… Now that he was gone, she would tell him all her secrets if she met him again. That was a promise. Unlikely to ever be fulfilled.  
  
----------  
  
**A/N: **Please tell me whether you like it. If anyone who reads this read Destiny's Key, notice the differences.


End file.
